Welcome to Cascadia
by NigelTonks
Summary: I recently started watching 15Love and was instantly hooked. So hooked that it inspired me to write a fanfic. This doesn't have any characters you're used to but some from my own imagination. It is the first day for a new group of Cascadians.
1. The Bus

A/N: I don't own any aspect of 15/Love. The characters in this story are pretty much all mine. Be kind and don't review too harsh although I know you're entitled to your opinion. Anyway, happy reading and enjoy Welcome to Cascadia!

"Are we there yet?" Gabriel Dawson asked in a complaining tone. He had waited his whole life to go where they were about to go: Cascadia Academy of Tennis. Him and his twin sister, Riley were en-route in a greyhound towards the prestigious school. He hadn't had much to do since they left home in Toronto. The batteries for his ipod had run out very quickly and he had forgotten to bring an extra book for the road. He was left to annoying his sister.

"You are so juvenile." Riley said, looking away from the window. "Would you please stop asking me that?"

"Well, what else am I going to do?"

"Shut up, maybe?"

She turned her head and faced the window again.

_I really shouldn't be annoying her like this_ Gabe thought. After all, they would be going to the same school for the next four years.

"Sorry, Riley." Gabe said, lightly pushing on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Gabe but if you keep it up, and how will I be able to write home, saying I killed you?"

"They'll get over it." Gabe said, grinning. He could tell she was just as excited about getting away from home as he was. And to be going to the best boarding school of tennis in Canada made it all the better. Though, their parents had paid 100,000$ for the two of them. They obviously didn't mind the two going. Both of them loved tennis. Always had and their parents had the money to see their dreams of playing pro come into reality.

"So you think we'll do okay there?" Gabe asked. It was a fair question. Some of the best kids their age in all of Canada were going to this school. But he and Riley were damn good if he did say so himself.

"We'll do fine. That has to be the third time you've asked me that question." His sister answered.

"Well, I have a right to be a bit nervous."

"We're going to rock Cascadia, Gabe. Don't worry about it."

Even though she was only a minute older then Gabe, Riley had a way of being older then him without even trying. Though both denied it, the two siblings were alike in almost every regard. Both had dark brown hair and identical blue eyes. Though Gabe was slightly taller, they were both lanky for their age, both over 5 feet and in the double digits in inches. Their personalities were even the same: boyish and slightly awkward but cool at the same time. Riley, though was the smart one, in Gabe's opinion.

After a few more minutes, the bus began to slow. Everyone began to rise from their chairs.

Gabe got up and removed his and Riley's bag from the overhead compartment.

"Do you have everything?" Riley asked, as Gabe was about to walk down the aisle.

"Yeah." he muttered.

His sister then held up his glasses. Gabe snatched them from her hand, as she snickered.

"Thanks, mom."

They set off down the aisle.

As they marched down the aisle, Gabe's ever growing feet accidentally came in contact with that of the boy's in front of him. The boy tripped, sending his bag flying. He hit the ground with a thud. Gabe cringed. Damn these hobbit feet of his.

"Sorry." Gabe said, bending down to help the teen to his feet.

To his surprise and that of the people who had leaned into the seats to see what the hold-up was, the boy knocked Gabe's hand away and got himself to his feet.

"Watch where you're going!" he said forcefully. He had an angry look on his face. His hair was short, in a buzz cut and his eyes showed no sort of happiness whatsoever.

"Accident, man."

The teen shouldered his pack and continued walking down the aisle.

Gabe looked at Riley, gathering her expression.

"Some people." she said.

"Yeah."

A/N: Not too long I know but how long could you have two people on a bus. Besides, I was sort of eager to actually get to the school. Review!


	2. Welcome to Cascadia

After getting off of the bus, Gabe and Riley looked around, wondering which way to go.

"The instructions say: go up Spruce Street." Riley said, holding up the pamphlet for Cascadia.

"Which way is Spruce Street?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's that way."

Gabe and Riley turned to see the origin of the unknown voice.

It belonged to a girl shorter then Gabe and Riley but tall nonetheless. She looked about their age. She had almond shaped hazel eyes and a small, perky nose. She had brown hair but it was light and had a small tinge of blonde in it that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a blue muscle shirt that was appropriate considering the heat. On her legs were tight blue jeans.

"How do you know?" Riley asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because that dude's going to Cascadia." She pointed to a rental car driving down a road. "And they're going down that road."

"Okay then." Riley said.

"You going to Cascadia then?" Gabe asked, shouldering his guitar. With their new guide, they set off down the road, following the now distant car.

"You bet." she said. "I'm Max West."

"Gabriel Dawson." Gabe said, nodding to her. Their arms were packed with suitcases and duffle bags so there wasn't any shaking of hands. "This is my sister, Riley."

"Nice to meet you." Max said, nodding.

"Pleasure." Riley said.

They walked for a few more minutes, finally reaching Spruce street.

"So are you two like twins."

"Yeah." Riley said, the hint that she hates being asked this question present in her voice.

"You look alot alike."

"We've been told that before." Riley said, her usual pleasant tone of voice misplaced.

"Riley, let's not be rude." Gabe said.

"It's okay. I'm sure that question gets annoying." There was a mild awkward silence.

"So, Max. Where are you from." Gabe asked, trying to make some more conversation. Max was quite cute.

"Nova Scotia. I took a plane to Toronto and then rode from there."

"We've never been to Nova Scotia." Gabe said, interested. "Nice up there?"

"Pretty nice. Good view of the ocean."

"Cool."

The three of them then stopped. They had reached the open gates of the school.

"Whoa." The three of them gasped.

The school was huge. There were many kids walking talking in on the front yard. The three freshmen walked through the gateway, looking all around at their surroundings.

"Check this out, Riley!" Gabe said excitedly. "I can't believe we're finally here!"

"This is amazing." Riley said, nodding to a couple students who had turned to see who the newcomers were.

"And this is only the front yard." Max said, smiling at the twins. "According to the pamphlet, this place a swimming pool, library, rec areas and 30 courts."

Gabe and even Riley returned the smile.

After a few more minutes, a man dressed in a suit came out of the school's front doors. He was middle aged, about 45 and had a pompais look about him. This had to be President Bates.

"Attention!" he shouted. No one seemed to be listening. "ATTENTION!"

The talking amoung the students ceased.

"Now, if you'll all make your way to the auditorium, we will begin the greeting of the new students!"

As Bates walked back inside, the students began milling their way by the right end of the main building, towards the auditorium hall.

"So that's Bates then." Riley said as the three made their way into the auditorium.

"I hear he's a real tight ass." Max said.

"Well let's not jump to conclusions." Gabe said, as they sat down in the elegantly padded seats.

Bates walked onto the stage, holding a microphone.

"Welcome, kids, to Cascadia Tennis Academy. Here we will teach you how to, not only better your skill at the great game of tennis but to learn everything you would in a High School. You may choose your own dorm rooms. Boys are the building on the right outside this hall while girls are on the left. I must say that I am getting tired of the requests for co-ed dorm rooms."

Everyone laughed. Bates, however, looked disgruntled.

"I am serious. It's not going to happen." He paused as the laughing subsided.

"Practice schedules will be posted on the doors of your dorm rooms. Classes and practices will begin tomorrow morning.

And that's it. Let me again welcome you all to Cascadia and have fun!" He then did a really goofy thumbs up and walked off.

Gabe, Riley and Max smirked amoung one another. They gathered their bags together and followed the crowd outside.

They stopped outside on the lawn and looked around. Gabe saw the boy's dorm on the other side of the hall.

"So are you two going to dorm together?" Gabe asked, facing the girls.

"I guess so." Riley said, looking at Max. "Max?"

"I'm fine with that." she said.

"Okay, well I've got to find a room. How about we meet in the rec centre. The "Open" or whatever its called."

"Sounds good." Riley said. The two girls turned and walked off. Gabe was glad to see they were in conversation.

Riley had always been the popular one out of the two of them. You couldn't help liking her. But sometimes she tried a little too hard to impress people. Gabe susposed he did care what people thought about him but he didn't go out of his way to make them like him.

Gabe walked into the dorm building, his luggage beginning to slip from his fingers. He would be glad to set this down in a room. Finding one was the trouble. Everytime he passed a room, the it was already filled with three people. There had been a note saying that, due to over-enrollment, there would be three people per room. Gabe didn't mind though. He had lived alone in his own room for his whole life so this would be a nice change.

He turned another corner and knocked into another student. The person he hit had fallen down but Gabe had remained on his feet.

"Sorry, man." Gabe said. He extended his hand but then retracted it when he saw who he had bumped into. It was the guy from the bus. The one he had accidently tripped.

"You again!" the guy said in the same tone he had used while on the bus. "Don't tell me you're going here."

"Uh, yeah actually. I am." It struck Gabe that this must be the guy that had rode here in the rental car.

The kid got up and shoved Gabe in the chest. Gabe flew backwards into the wall.

"This is the second time you've pissed me off today, kid. Obviously you need a reminder not to cross me."

Gabe tryed his best to stay calm. In truth, he had never fought anybody before but his temper could get the best of him sometimes.

"Look, man. It was an accident. I'm not looking for a fight." Gabe said, keeping his voice level.

"Too bad cause I am."

Gabe closed his eyes but the punch never came.

"What's going on here?" Gabe opened his eyes and saw that a shorter teen with spiked, light brown hair was standing beside Gabe.

"This is none of your business!" the pissed teen said, throwing the other kid a dirty look.

"Well, now I am involved."

"I'm warning you to back off."

"Well, you should know that if you're going to start a fight in the hall, it'll be broken up pretty fast because one of the coaches is down the hall right now."

The flicker of fear appeared on the mean teen's face.

"You're not worth it." He picked up his suitcase and purposely knocked the other kid in the shoulder as he strolled away.

"Phew." Gabe said, picking up the duffle bag. "Thanks."

"No problem. I can tell that you wouldn't want to start a fight on the first day you are here."

"That's the truth. Is the coach really down the hall?" Gabe asked, smiling.

"No but I've seen his kind before. There scared to death of teachers." He returned the smile.

"I'm Gabriel Dawson." Gabe said, putting the duffle back down and extending his hand.

"Theodore Kennedy." The kid replied, taking the hand. "You can call me T.K."

"Pleasure." Gabe said.

"Can I take on of those for you?" T.K. said, motioning towards one of the bags.

"If you don't mind." Gabe said. T.K. picked up the duffle on the floor and the two began walking.

"So you got a room yet?" T.K. asked.

"Not yet. I came with my sister and another girl is the only one I've met."

"Well, I found a room and no-one's moved in yet. You want to bunk with me?"

"Yeah sure." Gabe said.

T.K. led Gabe through the halls to a room near the back of the building.

T.K. pushed it open and Gabe followed him in.

The room didn't have any posters or anything to dignify that it belonged to anyone.

"That's my bed." T.K. said, pointing to the bed by the window.

"First come first served." Gabe said, throwing his bags by the bed near the door. He set the guitar against the wall and flopped onto the bed.

"Nice place." Gabe said.

"I hear the girl's dorms are bigger." T.K. said, as he sat down on his bed.

"Figures."

"So where are you from?" Gabe asked, eager to know a bit about his roommate.

"Calgary. You?"

"Toronto."

"Nice over there?"

"Pretty good, yeah."

Gabe was about to ask how he had heard of Cascadia when a knock came from the door.

"Uh, come in!" T.K shouted.

The door was pushed open by a medium sized teen with dark skater hair that sank into his eyes. He wore a light red t-shirt and long shorts that sank to his shins. He also had a tennis racquet stuck between his teeth and was struggling to hold his bags. He spat the racquet out of his mouth and looked from Gabe to T.K.

"Uh, hi guys. Is there a vacancy here?" The kid spoke with a slight French accent

"Yeah, sure." T.K said, motioning towards the vacant bed.

The look of relief appeared on his face. He speed walked over to the bed and threw his bags onto it.

"Thank you both." he said, walking over to his racquet and picking up it up. "I must've walked around this place like three times and they're all filled up."

"Well, you got a room now." Gabe said, sitting up. "I'm Gabriel Dawson, this is T.K. Kennedy."

"Chase Dubois ." the boy answered. "So you guys just meeting?"

"Yup." T.K answered.

"Well, that's good. That means I haven't missed the initial meet and greet." Gabe then remembered what he had told Riley.

"Uh, guys. I sort of promised my sister I'd meet her in the Open."

His new roommates' exchanged looks. They looked slightly mad.

"But you can come." Gabe finished. It had been his original intention to invite his new roommates in the first place.

They're expressions changed.

"Well, let's go then." T.K said,getting up.

Lucky for Riley and Max, they were two of the first to enter the girl's dorm so they pretty much got their pick of any room they wanted.

After selecting a room with at the top of the building with an awesome view of the lake, the two girls began to decorate their rooms according to their respective personalities. Max had always favored tennis above everything else and hung posters of stars like the Williams and Kournacova. She noticed that Riley had posters of rock bands like Greenday and Not By Chance. Cool taste in music.

"So." Max said, trying to make some sort of conversation with her new roommate. "Uh, your brother's cute." _Wrong thing, idiot_.

"Yeah, I think so." Riley answered, sarcastically. At least she said it with a smile.

"Look, Riley." Max said, trying to clear the air. "I'm sorry I seemed like a smart-ass when we first met. I just..." She wondered if she should go any further but it's been her experiance that honesty can sometimes be the best policy. "I kind of get nervous when I meet a guy that's, well, cute."

Riley turned from pasting a Spike Poster from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and faced Max.

"Look, Max. I'm not exactly great with first impressions. I shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder like that and I'm sorry about that."

She walked over and extended her hand.

"Friends?" Max grinned from ear to ear and shook it.

"Roommates."

They began to laugh.

"And about my brother." Riley said, diving into her bed. "You won't have been the first to fall for him."

"I haven't fell for him." Max said, throwing herself onto her own bed. "I just think he's cute."

"That's what they all say." Riley commented.

Max threw a pillow at her, which Riley caught.

The door then opened.

In walked, in Max's opinion, the most make up she had ever seen on a person. The girl wore a dark green, strap-less top and a very short mini skirt. She had long brown hair that parted in the middle. In her hair, she wore a butterfly. Behind her, she dragged several suitcases.

"Okay." She said. "My name is Lara. I don't want to be here. I asked for my own room but I got you two instead. You don't talk to me, I won't talk to you. You don't bother me, I won't bother you. Are we clear?"

This caught both by surprise.

"Uh...yeah." Riley said, looking questioningly at Max, as if asking whether she picked up on a joke that Riley hadn't.

"Okay."

Lara dragged her gear over to her bed and dropped her luggage. She threw herself onto her own bed and layed facing the wall, away from Riley and Max.

Riley looked at Max and jerked her head towards the door. Max nodded, looked one last time at the motionless Lara and fled the room with Riley.

"What's up with her?" Max asked, as they walked threw the dorm halls. "What does she mean she doesn't want to be here? How can you come to one of the most prestigious tennis schools in the world and not want to be here?"

"Beats me." Riley answered. "I don't know her."

"But did you get a load of the clothes she was wearing?" Max said "Or rather, the _lack_ of clothes. You mark my words, my friend. She will have the mops out by this afternoon cleaning up the drool from every single guy here."

"Well, who's to say we won't get a little eyeballing ourselves."

The girls laughed again as they stepped back out into the blazing Quebec sun.

Gabriel, T.K and Chase walked into the Open. There weren't a whole lot of people. Gabe guessed that everyone had started practicing on the courts. On their way out, the three roommates had decided that it was too hot to practice. And they were pretty confident they would do okay tomorrow on their first practice outing.

"So where are the girls?" Chase asked, looking around.

"Not sure." Gabe answered.

The three of them had managed to nab a big spot on the floor with lots of room for the girls.

"So, wherabouts are you guys from?" Chase asked, curiously.

Gabe and Chase revealed where they were from.

"Montreal, born and raised." Chase said, after T.K asked where he came from.

"So you speak French?" T.K asked.

"_Oui, Mousier."_ Chase answered, smartly.

"That'll be a lovely girl magnet." Gabe said, clapping him on the back. To their surprise, he bit his lip and began to lace his fingers into his other hand.

"I doubt it." the French teen said. "I'm awkward as anything. I suck at talking to girls."

"Oh, come on." T.K said. "Even I've had a girlfriend or two and I'm the biggest dork I know."

Gabe nodded in agreement. He himself had had his fair share of girlfriends though he'd rather not share the number in this little Q and A session.

"The best opening line I've had is "I play tennis?"

Gabe and T.K remained silent.

"So, where's your sister?" T.K asked, looking at Gabe. Chase looked thankful for a change in subject.

"She's always late." Gabe said, looking around the room.

"Whoa! Check out those hotties." T.K said, grabbing Gabe's shoulder and pointing.

Gabe looked to where he was pointing and almost laughed out loud. He was pointing at Riley and Max who had just come into the Open.

"They're okay." Gabe said, trying his hardest not to laugh. "The one in the blue top is cute." Riley had spotted him. She tapped Max's shoulder and they began to walk over to where they sat.

"What's wrong with the other one?" Chase asked. "Oh my God. There walking in this direction."

"Well, the other one happens to be my twin sister." Gabe said, mock casually.

The looks on his roommates' faces were priceless.

"Hey, Gabe." Riley said, sitting down beside her brother.

"Sis." Gabe said, smiling still at T.K and Chase.

Max sat down on Gabe's other side, bewildered at the looks on T.K and Chase's faces.

"What's up with them? I mean, I know were hot but this issort ofembarrassing."

Gabe laughed this time.

"No, they actually commented of how good you both look." Gabe indicated his new friends.

"These are my new roommates, T.K and Chase."

"You're a jerk!" T.K said, smiling but he reached across the circle and pushed Gabe slightly.

"Well, its out in the open now" Gabe answered.

The new friends laughed at the awkward moment they had just experienced.

A/N: I know that Bates' speech should have been longer but I don't know how to commentate the opening ceremony of a tennis academy. Furthermore, I needed all the characters to be friends really quickly so cut me some slack if they're chummy faster then expected.

P.S: I forgot to mention that this fanfic is dedicated to Vadim Schneider (Sebastien) and Jaclyn Linetsky (Meghan). Rest in Peace, guys.


	3. 5:30 AM!

The night had been great. Gabe's bed was so comfortable and, except for Chase's chronic snoring, he had had wonderful sleep.

However, around 5:30 am, Gabe and his roommates were awakened by a loud knock and an even louder voice.

"Up! All freshmen up now! 5 mile run!"

Gabe opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was still dark with only a hint of sunlight shining in.

He looked over at T.K who sat up with the blanket still upon his head.

"What the hell?" he said to Gabe as he placed his glasses on his face.

"I think that was the coach. Gabe said, blinking, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's 5:30! T.K exclaimed. "A.M!"

"I have a feeling this will turn out worse for us if we don't get up after the first request." Gabe answered logically.

"Did he say "run?"

"Welcome to Cascadia." Gabe answered, smiling slightly.

The two boys dressed in knee length shorts and light t-shirts. They then walked over to Chase's bed where their roommate lay, still sleeping, and began to wake him up. After poking and prodding which resulted in a very chilling "Not now, Riley.", they grabbed the mattress and tipped it, toppling Chase onto the floor. This effectively woke him up.

Twenty minutes later, after three or four hyper bars, Gabe, T,K and Chase stood out by the forest path with the other Cascasia first-year guys, stretching.

"5:30! God!" Chase said for what seemed like the hundredth time. " I was having the best dream."

"Don't share that please." Gabe said, bending over to touch his toes. T.K laughed at this comment.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked curiously.

"Nothing." Gabe and T.K said at the same time.

Five minutes later, the girls showed up looking just as, if not, more tired then the boys. Of course the short shorts and muscle shirts the girls wore made a lot of the boys look a lot less tired. Riley and Max spotted Gabe, T.K and Chase and walked over. They were smirking.

"What's so funny?" Gabe asked, reaching his arm over his head in a stretch.

"Lara had quite a hissy fit when Skinner came knocking." Max answered duplicating the stretch.

During their conversation in the Open the previous night, Lara had come up so the boys were already aware of her.

"Who would come here against their will?" T.K asked again. Gabe was about to answer when Lara came strolling into sight. Gabe watched T.K and Chase's jaws drop. She was quite pretty. Shorter shorts then the rest of the girls. Tight, black muscle shirt. Her hair though, unlike the other girls was out and flowing while other girls either had it tied back or, like Max, had it tucked into a bandana. She had obviously spent more time one her looks then prepping to run. Hair that long was bound to get into her face. As she walked by, the jaws of all the guys parted company with the top of their mouthes.

You called it, girl. Riley muttered to Max. "What's wrong Gabe? Usually you're among the petrified when a hot girl walks by." Gabe shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'm looking for more character in girls nowadays." And without even realizing it, his gaze had fallen upon Max. Her eyes met his and they looked away, blushing. Fortunately, only Riley noticed this and she didn't say anything about it.

Gabe turned to his roommates and knocked their jaws back up.

"Focus,boys." He said, causing Riley and Max to laugh.

T.K and Chase faces burned.

"Alright. Fall in!" The speaker was Coach Skinner. He was pretty young. Maybe mid-twenties. He wore a white T-shirt with Cascadia on the right side and a sweatband in his blonde hair. The students all lined up in front of him.

"Welcome to your first training session. I'm going to warn you now that it will be difficult at first but I know that all of you have the potential to do anything I ask of you whether it be a 5 mile run or 10. Any back talk and you'll do push-ups Any misconduct of any kind and you'll do push-ups.

I quote my predecessor, Coach Gunnerson: Here we play to win. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now we are jogging around the grounds 5 times which is the equivalent of 5 miles. No matter how long it takes, you will do this. If I don't see you running, it will be push-ups."

Gabe prepped himself. He wanted to make his mark here. He wanted to show he had what it takes.

"Ready." Everyone put one leg forward and crouched forward.

"Go!" Everyone took off and began running. Gabe broke away, passing person after person, and reaching the front of the crowd. He had been in cross country since Grade 7 and had won several races. Long distance running came naturally to him. This was going to be a cakewalk.

Max reached up and wiped the seat from her head. Even though she wore a bandana, the sweat had begun to seep down to her eyes. She looked back and saw that there wasn't anyone there.

She wasn't sure if there was anyone in front of her. She had broke away from the group around the third lap. She was currently on her fifth and final.

She then saw ahead of her, the form of a boy lightly jogging. From the stuck-hair in the back, she recognized him as Gabriel. She smiled to herself and pushed her speed a little harder to catch up.

After about a minute, she had caught up.

"Hey." She said.

Gabe turned and noticed her. He smiled as well.

"Hey"

"You see anyone ahead of you?"

"I think we're at the front of the pack."

She smiled and ran a little faster, getting slightly ahead of her.

"Oh, so you want to race, huh?"

"Maybe." She answered, slyly.

"This hadn't really been where she had first wanted to flirt with Gabe but they were alone and he was flirting back so she guessed this was as good a place as any.

"Alright, Freckles." Gabe said, equally slyly. "Want to make it interesting?"

"Depends. What did you have in mind, All-Star?"

"Say, twenty bucks to the winner?"

You're so on."

"Cool."

Gabe then charged forward getting ahead of her.

"Fine." Max muttered, running forward as well.

For the next half mile, the two competitors pushed themselves to the limit, each one gaining the lead more then once.

As they neared the finish line, where only Skinner was standing, Max was in the lead. But then Gabe put one last burst of energy and ran ahead of her, coming into the clearing just before Max.

"Whoo!" Gabe shouted, falling onto the grass, breathing in and out. Max collapsed next to him.

"Nice job you two."

"Thanks." They answered, both happy they had impressed the coach.

"Dawson, right?" And West?"

Gabe and Max nodded.

"If you two can play as well as you run, you'll be the top of Group A in no time."

"Thanks, sir."

"If you two are going to get a shower before class starts, you should get going now."

Gabe and Max brought themselves to their feet and began walking back to the main building.

"You totally kicked my ass!" Max said, as they made their way to the school building.

"Oh come on. You almost had me." Gabe said, smiling. "And I believe there was the matter of twenty bucks…"

"Yeah, yeah." She said, holding out the note.

Gabe reached out to get the bill and his fingers brushed her palm. It was so soft. It was also slightly sweaty. Like Gabe's. Was she nervous being here with him? As nervous as Gabe? She really was cute. He looked into her stunning green eyes and she into his. This intense moment might've escalated to something but suddenly, the school bell rang out, signaling their first class.

Gabe and Max both retracted their hands.

"We should really…" Max began.

"Getting to class." Gabe finished for her.

"I hope not every day's like this." T.K said.

"I hear that." Riley said. "I honestly don't know how I'll be able to hold a racquet this afternoon."

Between the running in the morning and the note copying in the midmorning, Riley's arm felt like rubber.

She rested her neck against Gabe's. They were sitting by the lake, waiting for their first tennis practice. Her and Gabe were sitting back to back, leaning against one another for support.

T.K was on his back, hands folded behind his neck, staring up at the clouds. Chase was throwing a tennis ball against a canoe and catching it and Max was lying face down, her face in the folds of her arms.

"Oh, Gabe. I just remember. You know that guy from the bus. The one that freaked out at you?"

Riley said, remembering something she had heard earlier.

"Yeah. I know he goes here." Gabe said, lazily. "We had another run-in in the halls of the boys' dorm." Riley was surprised at this but knew she knew something he didn't.

"Did you know that he's Marcus Freeman?"

"What?" Gabe said, surprised. T.K and Max sat up and Chase missed the ball that had rebounded off the canoe.

"As in the champion of British Columbia, Marcus Freeman?" Chase said.

"One and the same." Riley said, turning to see Gabe's expression.

"That explains the attitude." Gabe said, looking slightly annoyed that he hadn't recognized him earlier.

"Hey, did you guys here that at the end of the tournament in Calgary, when he lost, he threw his racquet and knocked out a reporter." Max said.

"And didn't even get sued." T.K added.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Chase said, "He was well on his way to the pros."

"Who knows?" Gabe said. "And who cares. I'm willing to bet that I can take him with one hand tied behind my back."

Riley laughed. "Come on, Gabe. Marcus has been all over Canada. All you've won is a couple small tournies back home."

"Metals don't prove skill. Skill proves skill." Chase said, picking up his tennis ball.

"Thanks, Chase." Gabe said, though his friend's allegory had struck him as a little strange.

T.K glanced at his watch.

"We should get going guys. It's almost 2:00. Our first tennis practice starts in like 20 minutes."

Everyone started to get up.

They began walking back down the path back towards the school.

"Let's make a deal, guys." T.K said. "No matter if we make it or not, we'll still hang out together, huh?"

"Are you worried, T.K" Riley said, teasingly. "Scared you won't make it?"

"Me? I'm worried about you guys." T.K answered, as the others laughed.


	4. PreGame Jitters

Tennis practice turned out to be pretty easy for Gabe.

After some initial practicing, a tournament had begun to determine which person would join which Group.

All 4 of his friends and Gabe had done pretty well in their first matches, all of them winning.

The bad news was that Gabe had a chance to witness Marcus's matches. He was even better in real life then on T.V.

"So, you still think you can take him?" T.K asked.

Gabe, T.K and Chase were watching on the edge of the stands, arms folded on the bar. Riley and Max were over in Blue Court doing their matches.

"Hell, yes." Gabe said as Marcus aced another serve past another unwary opponent.

Okay, maybe he wasn't as confident as before, but everyone had weaknesses and he aimed to find Marcus's.

"Perfect serves, perfect backhand." Chase listed off. "Perfect forehand, perfect footwork."

"Okay, okay. So he's good. But nobody is unbeatable. Remember that saying: No matter how good you get, there will always be someone better then you. Maybe I'm that person for Marcus."

"Maybe." His friends answered, though not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Game, set, match, Maxine West."

Max wiped sweat from her face and shook her opponent's hand.

That had been a hard match but she had won in the end. She turned to Riley who sat in the stand. She gave her thumbs up and Max returned it.

"Nice match." Riley said as they walked out of Blue Court.

"I nearly lost. She never should have let her get that one on me in the second set. It was the easiest shot. Anyone could have got it."

"You did fine Max." Riley said, shouldering her own racquet. "And we're both in Group A, so stop complaining.

"Those are mistakes I can't afford to make in the future." Max snapped back.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Riley said, trying to calm her down.

As they walked out the court exit, a smooth voice spoke up.

"Nice match."

Riley and Max turned and saw who the speaker was.

It turned out to be none other then Marcus Freeman.

"Thanks." Max said, pushing back her hair without even realizing it. He stepped forward.

"Marcus Freeman." He extended his hand.

"Max." Max said, not taking the hand.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. "You do know who I am, don't you?"

"We know." Max said, glaring at him. "We also know that you were extremely rude to Riley's brother."

For the first time, his eyes flickered to Riley.

"You're Dawson's sister." Riley nodded.

"Yeah and you're lucky I've lost the habit of beating up my brother's tormentors."

"Dawson." Marcus said with a smirk. "He's pretty good. I can't wait till tomorrow."

"You're playing him?" Riley asked looking a little worried.

"That's right, hun." He turned back to Max.

"You should come out, Max. Give you a chance to see a real player in action."

He turned around and walked away with a arrogant strut.

"What a jerk." Riley said.

"Seriously!" Max said added as they walked into the locker room.

"God, I hope Gabe trounces him tomorrow. Wipe that arrogant smirk off of his face!" Max said.

After changing into a fresh pair of clothes, Riley slammed her locker a little harder then necessary.

"Why does he have to be so cute?"

Max smiled slightly. She privately agreed. Marcus, although a jerk, was moderately cute.

"So we are Group A." T.K said, slapping Chase high-five. They were in the Open, playing cards with Gabe and the girls.

"We are too." Max said, throwing down a 7.

"And Marcus says I play him tomorrow?" Gabe asked Riley.

"According to him." Riley answered. "You're not worried are you?"

"No." Gabe said, putting a 3 down. But he was. If he lost then he was in Group B. He would be the one in their group not in Group A.

"Come on, Gabe." T.K said, shaking his shoulder slightly. "I saw you play. You're better suited then anyone here to beat Marcus."

Everyone nodded.

"Thanks, guys." He really did appreciate them trying to cheer him up but the nervousness was beginning to feel like a stomach ache. He threw his cards onto the table and stood up.

"Look, I'll catch you guys later, alright?" he said, walking away before they could ask where he was going.

"He's probably gone to practice." Riley said, putting down another card.

"Shouldn't someone go talk to him?" Max asked. "I mean, he didn't look very reassured."

"I'll go." Chase said, folding his cards. Max shot out her arm.

"_I'll_ go. I know what he's feeling."

"Have fun." T.K said, slamming his cards down as Max left. "And I win!"

Gabe served the ball into the wall again. He had found this old court after winning his last match. It was pretty old but he hadn't really seen anybody back here. It seemed like a good place to practice. He hit the ball several more times before he missed.

Gabe turned around to fetch it and saw that Max was standing there holding it.

"Nice catch." He commented. She threw it back to him.

"I've learned from my experiences that practicing after dark is a sure sign that, the next day, your hands will sweat."

"Thanks." Gabe said, bouncing the ball against the racquet and ground.

He was about to serve again when the racquet was taken from his hand.

"Max, I need to practice." He said, holding out his hand for the racquet.

"No, All-Star. You need to sleep." She answered, swinging the racquet a couple times.

"I can't sleep." Gabe said.

"Well, at least let's take a walk around the grounds. We have like half an hour until curfew."

"I'd really rather practice."

"Well, too bad."

Max grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the court.

"I honestly think that you can beat him." Max said as they walked past Green Court.

"Thanks." Gabe said, hands in his pockets. "The others don't seem to think so."

"Well, we've seen Marcus play on T.V so it's only natural that he gets a little recognition." Max reassured. When he remained silent, she spoke again

"You seem to take tennis a little too serious, Gabe." She said.

"And you don't?" Gabe answered back, grinning slightly.

"What do you mean?" Max asked innocently.

"Oh, come on, Max." Gabe said. "Riley told me that you were complaining about all your faults in your last match."

"I just don't want to make mistakes that will affect my game in the future." She said, a little more calmly then when she had answered Riley.

"It's just…" Gabe said, struggling. "My whole life, Riley's always been better then me. Better at school, more popular. Tennis was always what I was better at. I just want to be able to keep that praise. Back home, it was always ""Riley this" and "Riley that". I never blamed her for that. It's not her fault. I just want to make my mark the way I can."

"I know how you feel." Max said. "My mom was an upcoming star. Winning tournament after tournament. Then, one day, right in the middle of a game, she drops."

"She didn't…"

"No. Turns out she developed a blood clot in her leg but spent so much time on the courts, she never got the doctor appointments she should've gotten. She's been walking with a cane ever since."

"So her whole career was over?"

"Just like that. If she had gone to the appointments, the clot could've been treated. Ever since, she's been pressuring me to "be all I can be."

"So do you even like tennis?"

Max looked like she'd been insulted.

"Of course I do. I always have. It's just… She trailed off.

"What?" Gabe asked.

"I used to have so much fun playing it. But since I've gotten old enough to play tournaments, my mom has been pressuring me to do better. She gave me private coaches until I could come here."

"So she's, like, living through you?" Gabe said.

"Pretty much."

Gabe was surprised that Max was telling him so much. They had only known each other for like a day but he felt closer to her then any of his friends back home. She understood him.

Before they knew it, they had arrived back at the girl's dorms.

"Well, its nearly 10." Gabe said checking his watch.

"Yeah." Max said.

They were silent for a few moments. Then Gabe thought of something he needed to say.

"Thanks, Max."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up and believing in me. I'm pretty confident I can beat Marcus tomorrow. And thanks for telling me about your mom and you. I can tell you haven't told many people that."

Max reached to Gabe's side and took his hand. There were those warm, soft hands again.

"Your welcome."

She stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"If tennis doesn't work out for you, you'd make an excellent shrink."

Gabe laughed.

"Good-night, All-Star." She said opening the door.

"Night, Freckles."

She turned and, with one last flirty smirk, she closed the door.


	5. The Match

"So what happened?" T.K asked, eagerly.

"Nothing." Gabe answered, biting down on a bagel.

"Don't give me that." T.K said. "You two were gone for half-an hour. You just made curfew. What happened with you and Max?"

"Okay, okay. You got me." Gabe said, in mock guilt. "She took me to the back court, slammed me into the wall, ripped my shirt off and we made out for the next half hour. What do you think? We walked, we talked. She was helping me deal with the whole Marcus nervousness thing."

"Well, a girl doesn't walk around with a guy for a half-hour just because she wants to be friends."

"Can we drop it please?" Gabe asked, before he drained his glass of orange juice.

They had gotten to eat breakfast in the cafeteria this morning. It turns out, the run in the morning was just a one time thing. They weren't out of running at all but they didn't have to run in the early morning anymore.

"Hey, Dawson." Gabe turned to see who had spoken his name. It was Marcus.

"Marcus." Gabe said, coolly. He wasn't scared anymore. He'd face him down.

"So, I hear from your sister that you're scared to face me." Many people had put their trays onto tables and gathered around. Pretty much everyone knew that Gabe and Marcus were playing each other today. This was obviously the pre-show to them.

Gabe sighed and stood up, facing the self-proclaimed tennis king.

"Well, I'll admit I was a little nervous but, contrary to your belief, you're only human."

"We'll see who's the best after this is done." he sneered.

"Well, I seriously doubt either of us are the best but I'll be right proud to kick your butt in front of all these people."

"Well, why don't we make this interesting?" Marcus said, his eyebrows slowly slanting down. He was easily shorter then Gabe but was still pretty tall.

"Like..?" Gabe asked.

"If you win, my racquet autographed by Andre Agassi is yours."

There was a soft "Oooh" that rang through the crowd.

"And if you win?" Gabe asked, afraid of what he was going to say.

"I get a date with Max."

Anger, loathing and jealousy were only some of the emotions that rang through Gabe's head.

"I don't speak for Max." Gabe said, trying his best to keep his voice level.

"But I do."

Max had strolled into the cafeteria and, watched by the fascinated crowd, strolled over to Gabe's other side.(T.K had risen and was standing at Gabe's side.) Everyone was looking at her, curious about the girl that had come up in the heated conversation between the two competitors.

"Forget the stupid racquet." Max said, staring down Marcus. "If Gabe wins and I'm sure he will, you have to admit to the whole court that Gabe is better then you."

"That's good," Gabe said, beaming at his friend.

"Fine." Marcus said. "So we have your _permission_ for his part of the deal."

"Yes." Max answered.

"Fine." Marcus said, extending his hand. "Deal?"

Gabe was still hesitant. He didn't want to have to put Max through a date with Marcus if he lost. On the other hand, he would love to hear Marcus admit that Gabe was better then him.

With one last look at Max, who nodded, Gabe shook the hand.

"See you out there." Marcus said, releasing his hand in a sharp motion. He then walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Gabe turned to Max.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her, earnestly.

"No." Max answered. "But I believe in you, Gabe. I know you can take him."

"That means a lot." Gabe said sitting back down.

As they ate the rest of their breakfast, Riley and Chase found them. They told them what had happened.

"So you're fighting for your lady's honor?" Chase asked, a hyper bar between his teeth.

"Shut up, Chase!" Gabe said, forcefully.

"I cannot believe how this has escalated." Riley said, rolling her eyes. "You're actually willing to bet Max?"

"Okay. A: I didn't bet her. B: Max is okay with this and C: You are my sister. You should have a little faith in me." Gabe shot back.

"Two titans, clashing on the tennis court for tennis supremacy and the lady in waiting."

"Shut up, Chase." Gabe and Riley said.

"I do have faith in you, Gabe." Riley said. "I just think that maybe a friendly match to determine who goes to Group A is being taken a little too seriously."

"Well, personally," T.K said, trying to end the sibling feud. "I think this is a good idea. Not only is there more motivation for Gabe to win but when Gabe wins, we get to hear Marcus Freeman bow down to someone."

"And when you win," T.K said with the same dreamed expression "you can ride off into the sunset with-"

"SHUT UP, CHASE!" Everyone at the table shouted.

"Look, Gabe. I'm sorry." Riley said. "I know its wrong that people we barely know believe you can do it and I don't. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Gabe said. "But still…"

"Look, I'll be your biggest cheerer today, alright?"

Gabe couldn't help smiling.

"Thanks, sis."

He and Riley extended their hands, wiggling their fingers with each other. Their handshake.

"Aww." Chase said.

Gabe punched him slightly on his shoulder.

The friends spent the rest of breakfast joking and talking. But the time finally came when it was time for Gabe's match. The P.A. rang out around 10:30.

"The match between Gabriel Dawson and Marcus Freeman begins in 20 minutes."

Gabe breathed in and out.

"Well, that's me." There were several good lucks given to Gabe and without another word, he left for the locker room.

Gabe didn't think it was possible to dress as slowly as he did but it took almost 15 minutes to put on all his tennis clothes: his green t-shirt, white shorts, Reebok sneakers, wristband and headband. After spending a few minutes lightly banging his head against the locker door, the P.A said: "Gabriel Dawson. Please report immediately to Blue Court."

Gabe gripped his racquet and walked out of the locker room. As he walked through the hall, he came across Max who was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, All-Star." She said. "You ready."

"Yup." Gabe answered, confidently.

"Great because I wanted to give you something for good luck."

Gabe turned his head, expecting a kiss on the cheek. Instead, Max turned his head so it was facing her and kissed him lightly on the lips. It didn't last very long and it felt like purely a friend kiss but Gabe appreciated it.

"Uh, thanks." He said. "I got to go like right now."

"Go ahead."

Gabe nodded and took off down the hall towards his match.

As he stepped onto Blue Court, he was surprised at how many people were watching him.

The stands were all filled up. He walked over to the edge of the net where Marcus already stood. He had the same swagger on the court as he did off the court.

Gabe shook Marcus's hand. As he did, Marcus looked over to the stands where Max sat.

"Pretty, isn't she?" he said. "I can't wait till tonight."

"Not going to happen, Marcus." Gabe said, releasing his hand from Marcus's grasp.

Gabe walked over to the line and brought a ball out of his pocket. He bounced it a couple times and prepared to serve. He breathed out, threw the ball into the air and slammed it as hard as he could. It bounced right past Marcus before he could react.

"15/Love." The referee said. Riley, T.K, Max and Chase were among those cheering.

The match had gone on for about twenty minutes. Their rallies were so long, both players were becoming tired but neither let the other gain the upper hand.

After many deuces and tie games, both Gabe and Marcus had won a set each.

Gabe was leading by a point in the final game of the third set. It had been hard earned and he felt like dropping onto the floor for a nap.

Gabe wiped the sweat from his head and waited for the serve. Marcus wound up and served. Gabe swung back and returned it. Marcus swung a backhand sending it back to Gabe. Gabe ran for it but tripped and fell to the ground. He felt a pain go through his ankle. He watched the ball fly by.

"40 all." The referee said. Gabe stood up and felt the pain go through his ankle again.

"Ah." Gabe groaned, limping back to where he would be serving.

"Mr. Dawson, are you able to continue?" The referee asked.

"Yeah." Gabe said, putting his weight on his good leg. He knew he'd have to ace this serve. He couldn't win this by rallying.

He reached inside his pocket and brought out a ball. He bounced it a couple times but hesitated in serving. This was it. He could do this. He could.

"You can do it Gabe!" Riley shouted.

"Quiet in the stands." The ref said.

Gabe smirked at this.

"Okay." He muttered. He tossed the ball into the air and hit the ball harder then he ever hit it.

The ball bounced inside the line and flew right by Marcus before he had time to even move his racquet.

The crowd cheered and Gabe's friends erupted so loud that Gabe barely heard the ref say

"Game, set, match, Gabriel Dawson."

Riley, Max, T.K and Chase climbed down from the stands and ran over to him.

"Awesome!" T.K shouted, clapping him on the back. He and Chase grabbed him by the waist and raised him above their heads.

"Thanks, guys." He said, smiling.

"I knew you could do it!" Riley said, smiling as well. They did their handshake as Gabe twirled his racquet in his fingers. Max then grabbed his hand.

"I knew all along." She said.

"Thanks, Max."

He looked over at Marcus who had climbed the ref pedestal, grabbed the mic and said very quickly "Gabriel Dawson is better at tennis then me."

"Well, that can't count." T.K said, frowning at Marcus as he walked off back to his posse.

"Like I care." Gabe said.

"Let's go." Chase said. "We can chill by the lake and celebrate Gabe's victory."

"Sounds good." Gabe said.

"So by beating Marcus," Chase said. "Does that mean you're the teen champ of Canada?"

"No, Chase." Gabe said. "I won a match and I'm in Group A. That's it."

They all sat on the sand by the lake, their sneakers and socks off, wiggling their feet in the water. It felt especially good to Gabe whose feet had felt like they were going to fall off after the match.

"Its too bad that that cliché where the two competitors shake hands and congratulate each other on a match well played." T.K said. "And they end up being friends."

"Well, maybe when his head has deflated." Riley said, flipping some water into T.K's face.

"Hey!" he said, flipping some into Riley's face.

"This has been one long two days." Max said, lying back onto her back.

"Guys." Gabe said, picking up his bottle of Storm-Burst. "I'd like to propose a toast."

Everyone else picked up their drinks as well.

"To our first days at Cascadia. No one said it would be easy, but damn it. That's half the fun."

"Cheers." and "Here, here." Rang through the air.

A/N: Well, that's my first story in the Game, Set, Match series. I hope I'll have the inspiration to write more. I hoped you enjoyed Welcome to Cascadia. Please review!


End file.
